A Mashup service is an emerging web-based data integration application. The Mashup is a new web application that is formed by stacking and aggregating different applications supporting Web application programming interfaces (APIs). The Mashup creates a service by using contents retrieved from external data sources. It combines the contents from more than one data source, and creates a more valuable service. The Mashup can use external data sources of various formats. It is compatible with various interfaces, such as public application programming interfaces (Public APIs), the feeds interface corresponding to such language formats as extensible markup language (XML)/really simple syndication (RSS)/Atom, web service interface, and hypertext markup language (HTML) interface. It is generally accepted that the Mashup has features of Web 2.0. Web 2.0 establishes a shared information platform on the Internet. The Mashup technology is based on the fact that various web applications contribute respective services and contents and also use information and services provided by other users and organizations. As more and more web sites make public their own APIs, a lot of people already construct new Mashups by using eBay, Amazon, Google, and Yahoo, and thus the new web application model comes into being.
With the increasing popularity of the Mashup service, the Mashup may become an important model for generating and creating Telecommunications and Internet converged services.
Currently, the Mashup focuses on how to create new applications by combining the existing sub services and resources on the network. As more and more users participate in the creation of Mashup services, the Mashup services become more and more diversified and so are the Mashup services available to common users. With the explosive growth of the Mashup services, it is more difficult to guarantee and manage the quality including reliability of the Mashup services. Because the normal operation of the Mashup services cannot be guaranteed before a user uses the Mashup services, the user experience on the applications of the Mashup is greatly affected.
Currently, the Mashup server is generally a web integration platform, allowing users to easily integrate data and functions from any applications with the web interface.
In an application architecture of the Mashup in the prior art, the core function of the Mashup is to integrate the data and services and demonstrate the integrated service to users, including an API/content provider, a Mashup server, and a Mashup client. In the application architecture in the prior art, the information content used by the Mashup server may not be the local content on the Mashup server, and may also be obtained from the web server in remote access mode. This is the most common Mashup service, and is generally known as RSS. In this case, the Mashup server is responsible for processing all the functions. That is, all the services and data needed by the Mashup application are called and processed by the server. In addition, calling the web service is common In this case, the Mashup server is responsible for editing and executing application logics. The specific service calling information and data processing information are notified by the Mashup server to the Mashup client; the Mashup client calls and processes the service and data directly. Currently, there are a lot of web services description language (WSDL)-based web services and representational state transfer (Rest)-based web services that provide clear calling APIs, thus enriching the Mashup services.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following problems in the prior art:
In the prior art, the Mashup server cannot detect data sources of the Mashup service and nor can it obtain update results of the data source information in time. Thus, the availability of the Mashup service cannot be guaranteed, the application reliability of the Mashup service is reduced, and the user experience is impaired.